A Little Dragon Courage
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Kitty encounters Hades while waiting for her friends, only one of whom is determinedly working to save her, to rescue her from her entrapment in the middle of the Earth. Slightly AU.


Title: "A Little Dragon Courage"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Kitty encounters Hades while waiting for her friends, only one of whom is determinedly working to save her, to rescue her from her entrapment in the middle of the Earth.  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 382  
Challenge: Ficcers Unite's Disney Challenge for 6-7-10 to write a Disney crossover between one or more fandoms  
Disclaimer: Katheryne "Kitty" "Shadowcat" Pryde, Lockheed, Logan/Wolverine, Professor Charles Francis "Professor X" Xavier, Dr. Henry "Hank" "Beast" McCoy, Mister Fantastic, and the X-Men are & TMN Marvel comics and Disney, also not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. No one can really own a God, but this particular interpretation of Hades is & TM Disney, also not the author, is used without permission, and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"What have We here?" the God asked as He wandered through His playground.

The mortal glared at Him through defiant, brown eyes. "Another big, nasty freak."

Hades tisked. "I'd hardly say you were big."

"I was talking about you!" Kitty retorted. "You're the one with the flaming blue hair! That's one 'do even Ray wouldn't dare to attempt!"

Hades self-consciously held a hand over the top of his head; the flames licked his dead fingers. His blue skin slowly turned red. "You'll change your tune when They sling you into My pit of despair!"

"Won't be happening any time soon, buddy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Hades snorted. "Take a look around you, girlie! You're trapped in the middle of the Earth with a bullet attached to your butt!"

Kitty refused to show any fear to this being she mistook for a Demon. "Temporary setback," she told him with a shrug. "The X-Men will come for me."

Hades' eyes glowed. "I reserve some of the hottest pits in Tartarus for liars."

"You say that like You're the boss."

"I am."

"Doesn't matter. They'll come for me."

"You better hope they do and soon or you'll be Mine to roast for eternity!"

Kitty didn't need to hope for rescuing. She knew that her friends would come and her family would never abandon her. She just hoped that Lockheed was doing okay without her and that he hadn't crawled back underneath her bed.

* * *

"Coo," called a little, purple dragon miles above the Earth's surface. He peered at the smoking ground. He knew his Kitty was down there! Wolverine, Beast, Professor Xavier, and Mister Fantastic could sit and talk about how to get her out of the trouble she'd gotten herself into all they wanted! _He_ was going to get his Kitty back!

With a cry of "COO! COO!" thundering from his lungs, Lockheed blasted the ground again and again until he grew exhausted. Each time that he reached the point that he could no longer produce fire, the little dragon waited on the hole he was making until he was rested enough to blow more fire and then went immediately back to work.

He was going to get his beloved Kitty back or he wasn't an X-Man - or even a dragon worthy of his flame! He would get back together with his best friend, or he would die trying!

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! Come on over and check us out at today!

I am also a member of a Live Journal called Disney_Uberland where we do all kinds of challenges while competing with other teams to see who can reach 5,000 points first. If you decide to join, please mention that I, OrliDepp, a member of Team Stitch, referred you. 


End file.
